


Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?

by sassgardsqueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Mild Kink, Physics, Romance, Science, Slow Build, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassgardsqueen/pseuds/sassgardsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student AU</p><p>Falling in love with the good looking, new teacher is so cliché, right?<br/>It's not like Loki already has had enough problems to deal with.<br/>One insanely attractive and smart Science teacher more or less doesn't matter, right?<br/>Wrong, totally wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Chapter One-

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my fanfiction "Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?"  
> I already apologise for my errors (there will be a lot of mistakes). English isn't my mother tongue, but the idea for this story popped into my mind and I just had to start writing it!
> 
> Just to explain the title. The full quote is:  
> Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?  
> Because your are CuTe.
> 
> The symbol for Copper is Cu, the symbol for Tellurium is Te.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading this story! :)

It was the Sunday afternoon after the holidays, what meant: Back to the dormitory.

Walking into his dorm room, Loki threw his bag on the bed and closed the door behind himself.

He had successfully managed to escape the conversation with his mother, telling her that Clint and Natasha waited for him. She always said the same anyway. _“Have fun in school. Don’t do anything stupid and come back at the weekend!”_

Loki would, most definitely, not go home at the weekend. It was always a relief when he was able escape Odin and his annoying brother, Thor.

  
Normally, you associate home with love and the feeling of security. Not in Loki’s case. For him his home was a living hell. Always forced to listen to Odin’s insults at the dining table, always being watched by this moron, always judged. _  
_

_“Why can’t you be more like your brother?”_

_“Look at you, with this clothes and the hair, the piercing.”_

_"You are a disgrace_ for _this family.”_

A few months ago Loki had just started to mute this idiot. Never again would he listen to anything this man had to say, it just was trash anyway.

Slowly unpacking his clothes and books for the week, putting everything in its correct place, Loki tried to stop thinking about the disaster that was his life. While he did so he connected his phone to his stereo system and turned up the volume. “Timber” by Pitbull blasted from the speakers. The boy started to sing and dance along, what must have looked so stupid.

He didn’t realise when somebody entered his room and sneaked up at him. Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, startling him. Loki dropped his English books and spun around.

“What the actual fuck, Nat?!” the black-haired shouted, still, there was a smile tucking at his lips.  
“Nice to see you too”, his best friend grinned up at him. “You should better turn down the volume. I heard the song downstairs, and you don’t want Mr Doom to come here, right?” Loki just grinned and hugged her, twirling the girl around. “I missed you”, he murmured into her ear, before placing her back on the ground, “The vacations were awful.”  
Knowing that Natasha was right, Loki turned the volume down, so the music was just a low sound in the background. He picked his books up and sat them down on his desk, next to his laptop. It had took him about half a year to convince his parents, mostly Odin, that he needed one for school. In the end, Odin just bought one because Loki annoyed him so much.

“Have you already heard the news? We have a new teacher”, the red-haired grinned, throwing herself on Loki’s bed. “Science, because Mrs Madson moved to another town.”

“Really? Naw, why? I liked her. I bet we get some old guy that is boring as fuck”, Loki huffed, seating himself on his desk chair. He started to chew on his lip, his teeth playing with his lip piercing.

“Some girls said it’s a young guy, in his late twenties”, she grinned. Loki nodded and grabbed his phone. He had two new messages: _  
_

**Clint**

You wanna _come to my room later? We could watch a movie or something. I have some beer ;) Bring Nat too._ 16:56

 

Loki just sent him a quick message that they would be there in a few before he opened the second message:

 

**Thor**

_Hey, little brother. I just wanted to ask you if you want me to pick you up Thursday after you finish school. It is mom’s birthday. She would be happy to have you here._ 16:31

 

A long sigh escaped Loki’s lips and he drove a hand through his hair. “What is it?” Nat asked, looking up from her own phone. “Thor asks me to come home on Thursday, birthday of my mother and so on. I don’t know if I should go, though. I am glad that I am back here”, Loki murmured quietly. His best friend nodded to show that she understood. “I know, Loki, but she is your mother. It’s just one evening.” She gave him an encouraging smile before she stood up and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go to Clint. Just stop thinking about it for now. We haven’t seen each other in four weeks!”

Loki chuckled, following her out of his room and down the hallway. When he saw the door with the huge “Danger!” sign on it, he grinned. Without knocking, they marched into the room, just to be greeted by a lazy Clint who laid on his bed with a can of beer and a bag of crisps. Crumbs were spread all over his shirt and bedsheet. There was already an empty beer can on the ground next to the bed and Loki chuckled, “Have you drunk and eaten everything on your own or is there still some left for us?”  
Clint looked up from his phone. The teenager grinned like a Cheshire Cat, seeing his friends again. “Don’t worry, darling. There is still enough for you”, he said sweetly, a huge grin on his face. Loki threw himself next to him on the bed, slinging his arm around Clint’s shoulders. “Good for you! Otherwise, I had to kick your ass.”  
Natasha went over to the closet, identical to every other closet in this house. She opened the sliding door, revealing clothes and Clint’s ‘secret’ mini-fridge. Everybody knew about it, even Victor Doom, their supervisor. Still, Clint’s parents were one of the main sponsors of “Hill Academy”. That meant he could do practically everything without getting a punishment.

She grabbed two and throw one at Loki. The boy elegantly caught it with one hand. In one smooth movement, he opened it, taking a sip.

“So, what movie?” Natasha asked. Somehow, she had managed to move her small body between Loki and Clint, so they all laid on the bed.

In the end, they decided on “The Fast and the Furious”. The small group of friends didn’t bother to go and eat dinner. Loki, Clint and Nat just spend their time with watching the movie and talking about their vacations.

Clint and his parents were in Spain. Natasha and her mother made a weekend trip to L.A. and Loki… Loki was at home the whole time. His parents were busy with work, also, Odin would never go on a ‘family trip’ with them. He preferred to sit at home, watching stupid football games with Thor. However, Loki had managed to kill time with video games and reading.

It was already around eleven o’clock when the group decided to split up and go back to their rooms. Loki scampered down the hallway, as quiet as a small mouse. He entered his room and sighed. After changing into a fresh shirt and pair of boxers, what took him about fifteen minutes because Clint just wouldn’t stop sending him stupid pictures of himself in Spain, Loki prepared his backpack for the next day.

Finally able to tell Clint to fuck off and show him the pictures tomorrow, he connected his phone with the charger and laid down.

The next morning Loki’s alarm went off. The annoying sound pulled him out of his deep, comfortable sleep. A low groan escaped the depths of his throat and he sat up. His brain took a few seconds to realise that he was back in the dorm and not at home anymore. Loki had an inner fight with himself, if he should stay up and get ready or if he should just stay in bed. The first lesson was art, so he wouldn’t miss that much anyway. At latest the still sleep drunken boy rose from the bed and got ready.

  
_Quick shower. Brushing his teeth. Changing._

  
Loki looked at his reflexion in the mirror. He wore a black pair of ripped skinny jeans and a forest green, oversized sweater. While he walked over to his desk, Loki tied his shoulder-length black hair into a messy man bun. Yet, some loose strains hang into his face and he just tucked them behind his ears.

It was a sunny day outside. Not a single cloud was visible when he looked out of his window. In front of the building, a few students already made their way towards the school building. “How is it possible to be fit in the morning?” Loki murmured to himself. His voice was hoarse from sleep, scratching in his throat.

Grabbing his sunglasses and backpack, Loki made his way towards the cafeteria. He just picked up an apple, before he went over to the school. Five minutes till lesson would start. Enough time to go to his locker and bring his books away before starting to walk to class.

Loki entered the room just a few seconds before the bell announced the start of the lesson. His teacher, Mrs Troy, looked at him and sighed, “Good morning, Loki. Next time be here a few minutes earlier, alright?” The boy just shrugged and went back to the last row. He took his seat and his teacher started the lesson.

They talked about romanticism. When did this epoch start, what were the stylistic features, which artists were the most important, blah blah blah.

Most of the time Loki liked art. When they were allowed to draw portraits, landscapes etc. But the whole talking about the different art epochs was just boring. If it wasn’t for Clint, who sat next to him and just couldn’t shut up talking, Loki would have fallen asleep five minutes into Mrs Troy’s speech.

“Thank god”, Loki sighed when the bell finally, finally, ended the lesson and all students stormed out of the room. “Yay, science next!” Loki said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “What about you?” Clint grabbed his schedule, whining, “I have History with boring ol’ Smith!” The black-haired bite his lip, not wanting to laugh out loud. He patted the shoulder of his friend and bolstered him up, “You will survive it. Look on the bright side, afterwards, we have PE.”

At the end of the hallway both walked in different directions. The science room wasn’t that far away. Just down the hall and then the last room on the left.

When Loki entered the room he immediately spotted a man, sitting behind the desk in front of the class. He was focussed on the computer screen, and from the doorway, Loki just saw the back of his head. Then the eyes of the boy drifted around in the room. When he saw Natasha sitting in the first row his eyes widened.

“Why are you sitting in the front?!” he whisper-shouted after he rushed over to her. “Just shut up and sit down or go to the back!” She didn’t even bother to look at him, her full attention was at the new teacher.

“Whatever…” Loki huffed, sitting down next to her.

He grabbed his phone and started to text with Bucky, one of his closest friends. Sadly he wasn’t going to “Hill Academy”, so they just saw each other on the rare weekends when Loki went home or when they were on holiday.

Obviously, Loki missed the ringing of the bell and the fact that his new teacher already started talking. So it surprised him when a hand stretched out in front of his face. His eyes followed up the arm until he started into a pair of dark brown eyes. A clear voice told him in a firm tone to hand out his phone. It took Loki a few seconds to realise that it belonged to the brown haired man in front of him.

“I am sorry-“ His eyes fast wandered over, looking at the board. Mr Stark as written there in capital letters. “I am sorry, Mr Stark. I was focussed on texting, so I didn’t realise that the lesson already started” Loki explained, smiling innocently. Still, the hand didn’t move a single inch.

“You can pick it up after lesson, Mr….?”

“Borrson.”

“Alright, _Mr Borrson_. Now, I would like to continue with my class.” The teacher just ripped the phone out of Loki’s hand, walking back to his table. “Asshole”, the boy murmured, already hating this guy. Normally his smile would bring the teachers around.

A sigh sounded in front of the class. “One hour of detention. After school, here.” This made Loki looked up. “What?!” he gasped, totally aghast, “Why?!”

“For calling me an asshole. I would like you to just listen now”, Mr Stark said calmly, yet you could hear the slightest of annoyance in his voice.

 

_Great start into the week._


	2. -Chapter Two-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am really sorry for mistakes.  
> I hope you all liked the first chapter! :)  
> Please, leave a comment and tell me what you think so far! (I know, it's just the second chapter, but still.)
> 
> Have fun reading the second chapter of "Are you made of Copper and Tellurium"!

During the lesson, Loki really looked at Mr Stark for the first time.

His short brown hair was messy, but not the ‘wow I woke up ten minutes ago’-messy, but that kind of good looking messy. Like he just drove a hand through his hair this morning, not bothering to brush it.

Stark’s chin and cheeks were covered with the neat three-day stubble. Sometimes the man would scratch himself there while he watched the class, and Loki could almost hear the sound his rough hands made while they drove over it.

The brown orbs that were his eyes watched every student closely. You could think that he looked into their heads, trying to find out what they were thinking. Still, his eyes were never really focussed. Loki chuckled, thinking that he was probably solving some science problem in his head.

When he stood up to write something on the board, Loki’s eyes roared over his figure, absorbing everything they saw.

He wasn’t really tall, but also not small. Mr Stark was probably taller than most of the pupils in his class, but from what Loki could see he wasn’t taller than him, more likely the opposite.

To his surprise, his teacher didn’t wear a suit, like almost every other teacher at this school. A pair of jeans and a simple red t-shirt covered most of his tanned skin. There was a light grey blazer hang over the backrest of his chair.

A pair of glasses laid on his table. He just needed them for reading, it seemed. While he looked over the class he placed the end of the temple in his mouth. Why was every teacher doing this? Didn’t they think it was disgusting to drool on their frame and the put the glasses back on?

Loki shuddered lightly, thinking about it. It was icky, but still, it looked quite hot. It was pretty obvious that the boy wasn’t the only one who thought so. Practically every girl looked at their new teacher, seem that they would start to drool. All leaned forwards onto their desk, hanging on the man’s lips. Every single one of them looked absolutely ridiculous.

Mr Stark, however, didn’t seem to realise. Or he just didn’t bother.

Probably the later. He must be blind to not see it. Who knows, maybe he was and he just had to put on his god damn glasses instead of chewing on them!

The task he had given them wasn’t that hard. For Loki, science was easy, still he thought it was boring. Couldn’t he have Drama, English and Music all day long? That were his favourite subjects. He loved Shakespeare. During the holiday, he had read Hamlet again, one of his absolute favourites. Thanks to his mother he was into music. When he was still a kid she had animated him to sing and also learn to play the piano.

Anyway, after he finished the task, Loki placed his pen on the table and looked around. Everything was silent, Loki could hear the scribbling of the pencils on the papers, the ticking of the huge clock above the board.

His eyes moved towards the teacher’s desk, where he saw his phone. Was it really necessary to take it away? Slowly, ever so slowly, Loki released a long sigh, placing his head on his table.

Not twenty seconds later, the loud voice of his teacher sounded in his ears, shaking up every single cell of Loki’s brain. “Does my lesson bore you, Mr Borrson?”

“No, I am just finished with the task”, Loki replied dryly. This guy really wanted to annoy the shit out of him, didn’t he? He didn’t even thought about looking at him, let alone lift his head.

“Oh, really? Would you do us the honour and read your answers out loud, so everybody can check?” his teacher asked mockingly. Did this guy really thought Loki was lying?

Loki sat straight, a huge, faked smile plastered on his face. “Of course, Mr Stark, with _absolute_ pleasure!” The boy started to read his answers, now and then looking up at his teacher. The amused smile had vanished from his face, replaced by surprise.

After he finished, Loki gave him another smile, before he placed his head back on the table. Some chuckles came from the back, probably because of Stark’s face. “That was all correct. Hopefully, everybody listened and corrected their answers if they were wrong.” He clapped his hands and stood up. “That’s it for today, you all may leave two minutes earlier.” The words weren’t completely spoken when the first jumped on their feet.

The whole class ran outside, like a drove of zebras, hunted by a lion. Loki watched them leave, slowly lifting himself up. He strolled towards the desk of his teacher. “I’d like to have my phone back”, he smiled sweetly.

“No, you get it after detention, Mr Borrson. You can survive a day without a phone, right?” his teacher asked. His eyes were fixed on a paper that laid in front of him on the table.

“Well, no. I need my phone. Come on, Mr Stark.” It wasn’t possible to suppress the eye roll, but luckily the man wasn’t too eager to look at his student.

“I said after detention.”

“Please?” Loki tried it again, hoping that he didn’t sound annoyed.

Finally, his teacher looked up. “What can’t you understand? The  _n_ or the _o_ , I don’t get it. I would recommend you to go to your next class now.” His body was tensed, his hand formed into a fist. Loki gritted his teeth, turning on his heels. “I see you later”, Stark said, and Loki could almost hear the smirk written all over his face.  
Without another word he stormed outside, towards the gym. He had to stop at his locker, grabbing his sports gear.

After Loki arrived at the changing room, he fast got into his clothes and jogged outside. Everybody else was already there. The teacher had an unpleasant look on his face and Loki groaned quietly.

“Hello Loki, nice that you grace us with your presence”, the coach said in his deep voice.

“I am sorry, sir. I had to stay behind and talk to Mr Stark.” The boy just stepped next to Clint, not daring to say anything else. Luckily the man seemed to shrug it off and continued with the lesson.

They were _‘allowed’_ to run laps.

_The whole lesson._

You could feel the wave of relief when the bell rang after what seemed like thousand laps. The students wandered off to the showers and changing rooms, ignoring the teacher who told them something about a basketball match or something.

“Is it possible to feel every muscle of his body?” Clint asked with a weak voice, sitting down on a bench in the changing room.

“Probably, somehow, but not for you. When you are running you don’t use all of your muscles”, Loki explained, stripping off his sweaty clothes. His friend gave him a look, mumbling something about know-it-all and just shutting up.

Eventually, they finished changing back into their normal clothes. It was lunch break, so they looked for Natasha and went to the cafeteria. The hallways were crowded with students, enjoying their break.

When they stood in the line to get their food, Clint turned around and looked at them. “What do you want to do this afternoon? Play some video games? Go grab a coffee?”

“I can’t”, Loki whined like a small child, rubbing the back of his neck. “This stupid new Science teacher gave me detention. I can’t even ditch! This idiot has my phone!”

“But he looks good!” Nat said next to him. Clint looked from Loki to her and then back to Loki. “What have you done to get detention on the first day? Played with your phone while he talked about an important Science topic?” he chuckled.

“Not funny. I texted and didn’t realise that the lesson already started, so I just continued. Stark didn’t understand that I just didn’t heard and took my phone. Idiot…”  
The friends took their food, sitting down at some random table.

At some point a girl walked up to them, sitting down next to Loki. “Hey, I am in your Science class. It seems like you are pretty good at it. I don’t understand the topic we started today, and I wanted to ask you if you might have time after school. It would be really cool, if you could explain it to me”, she smiled at him. Loki looked at her for a moment. She had shoulder-length brown hair. A pair of glasses was placed on her nose, but she didn’t look like a nerd. The glasses fit her. Behind the glass, two blue eyes looked at him.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts. “I would, sure, but today is bad. I have detention. Maybe tomorrow?” he smiled genuinely.

The girl nodded and stood up, “Thanks. My name is Darcy by the way.” With this, she went back to her own table.

When Loki turned back towards his friends, they smirked at him. “What?!”

“You know that ‘Could you explain this to me’ means ‘Hey, you wanna date? I think you are cute.’” Natasha explained, earning a nod from Clint.

“No. It means that she wants me to explain her the stupid Science topic!” Loki huffed.

“Sure, sure”, she grinned and went back to her food.

They spend the last few minutes of the break in silence before they went to their last class. English. It wasn’t bad. Their English teacher was nice. He handed them out ‘Romeo and Juliet’, telling them to read it. Classic. He gave them the lesson to start reading it. So, as you can imagine, everybody did something different, _except_ reading the book.

Fourth period over, Loki said goodbye to his friends and made his way back towards Mr Stark’s room. He was surprised when he found it empty. Seeing his chance to just grab his phone and then disappear, the boy jogged over to the desk, looking for his phone. “Sneaky bastard”, he cursed under his breath. His phone wasn’t there.

Admitting his defeat, Loki just sat down in the first row, waiting for Mr Stark.

Ten minutes later the teacher finally showed up, a cup of coffee in his hand. “Ah, Mr Borrson. I hope you haven’t waited too long.” Setting his drink on the table, the man took off his blazer.

“What am I supposed to do now? Can I, at least, have my phone now while I fritter away my time with this useless detention?” the student asked, his eyes fixed on the face of the other one.

“Do your homework or something.” He sat down on his chair and grabbed a newspaper, starting to read.

Loki didn’t know what to do, so he decided on annoying his new teacher until he would let him go. “You haven’t read my _sexting,_ right?” he grinned. There weren’t such messages on his phone, but Loki wanted to know how the man would react.

“Don’t worry, Mr Borrson. I am not interested in those childish messages of yours. You are how old? Sixteen? Can’t be really interesting.” Mr Stark didn’t look up from his newspaper.

“Seventeen. How old are you? And it is. Probably more interesting than what you are doing the whole day.” A smirk crept on Loki’s face. He leaned his head on his arm, watching him.

“I am twenty-eight. My daily life is most definitely more interesting. Whatever you and your girlfriend text each other.”

“Boyfriend.” Loki was bisexual, preferring guys. He neither had a boyfriend nor a girlfriend. His last relationship was one year ago, didn’t worked out very well. The boy was just testing the reaction of Stark, god knows why.

This made his teacher look up.

“What? Is it so surprising that I like guys?” he snorted.

He shook his head and placed his newspaper down. “No, not really. I just thought…. I don’t know what I thought. Well, yeah. It surprises me, Mr Borrson.”

Loki just shrugged. “By the way, you should probably explain the topic we started today a second time. It seems like a few students haven’t understood it yet. Also, stop using my last name. Just call me Loki, for fuck’s sake.”

“You did the task today very well, Loki”, he said, switching the name without problems.

“Well, Science is easy, just hella boring.” Loki rubbed his tired eyes for a moment. It took a second till they were focussed again, looking at his teacher. This one stood up and walked around his desk, leaning against the edge. “It’s not. If you think that your old teacher did something wrong. Science is fascinating!”

“For you. You are a Science teacher, of course, you think it’s interesting”, it should sound serious, but it came out as a laugh.

After a few moments of silence, Mr Stark twisted his body. His hand reached inside the drawer of his desk, pulling out Loki’s phone. He looked at it for a long moment, before he walked over to the student. “Here. Don’t use it in my class again. Otherwise, you will have another detention.” Loki looked at him for the split of a second. Then he fast grabbed his phone, jumping on his feet.

“See you tomorrow!” he shouted, running out of the room.

The teacher just looked after him, shaking his head.

When Loki stood in front of the school he switched his phone on and called Bucky:

 

“Hey, Buck. You have to help me”, he smirked, _“Any idea how to bewitch a Science teacher?”_


	3. -Chapter Three-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter! Wohoooooo!  
> I hope you like it so far!  
> I would love to see you leaving a comment to tell me what you think of this story so far!
> 
> Oh, just to make this clear. Loki isn't really interested in Tony (until now, it will change). He just does that to show himself and Tony that he is the better one of the two.
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter! :)

Loki and Bucky talked the rest of the afternoon.

First Loki had to answer questions like:

_“You want to do what?!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Who is this teacher anyway?”_

“It’s my new Science teacher, Mr Stark. This man is so freakin’ annoying! I have the feeling that the guy thinks that he is so much better than everybody else.” Loki released a long breath, sitting down on his bed.

“Wait, why do you want to get into his pants then?” the other boy asked, and Loki swore that he was frowning.

“To show him that he is not in the slightest better. Also, I like challenges.”

When this was clarified, the two of them thought of a plan.

“You have to act like really interested in Science. Ask questions, listen carefully, and so on”, Bucky explained, making Loki groan. “Are you serious?! This subject is so damn boring!”

Bucky just continued without even answering him, “On the other hand you have to play all cool and cheeky.”

“Oh, by the way. You have the honour to play my boyfriend”, Loki smirked.

“What?! Hey, wow, no! I- What?!” his best friend stammered, totally shocked about the statement. Trying to calm him down Loki explained it to him. “Don’t worry. No kissing and all this crap, hell no! You just have to sext me during Science class. And don’t worry. I won’t text you back. He just has to read it when it pops up on my lock screen.”

“How do you know he will read it?”

“Today, during detention, I said something about sexting with my boyfriend. That made him look up. Like his mood changed from ‘Just shut up, I am busy with reading my fucking newspaper’ to interested. And can you believe it, this guy said that his daily life was more interesting than my sexting?!” Loki still couldn’t believe that Stark really thought that.

“Loki?”

“Yes?

“You don’t have messages like this on your phone…” Bucky said slowly.

“But if I had they would be one-hundred percent more interesting than his stupid teacher life!” Loki said so fast, that he had to take a deep breath after finishing the sentence.  
You could just hear a chuckle coming from Bucky. Anyway, he agreed to Loki’s plan, telling him that it was a stupid idea after all. “Is this guy even hot?” he asked. “Yeah, he is. You should see the girls, drooling all over their tables when this guy starts to talk”, Loki laughed, laying down on his bed.

They ended their conversation with making up a date when Bucky would visit Loki. The two decided on Monday next week because Bucky was already busy this weekend. Meeting some classmate called Stan or Steve. Whatever.

It was already dark outside when Loki got ready for laying down. A quick look at his clock told him that it was half past eleven. He went to his bathroom to brush his teeth before he changed into his sweats and a comfortable shirt.

He laid down, watching some stupid videos on his phone. After a while, he got tired and charged his phone. The boy covered himself with the sheets and closed his eyes.

Luckily, he could sleep in tomorrow because he had a free hour for the first period.

On the next morning, Loki slowly got up, not in the slightest thinking about hurrying up. He had still half an hour till his second period would start.

This morning he decided to wear the same pair of jeans, but a black-grey plaid button up shirt. He rolled up his sleeves and tied his hair in a ponytail.

Somewhere in the depths of his room, Loki knew he had a pack of chocolate chip cookies. So he started to rummage through every shelf, every drawer. Then, finally, after good ten minutes, he finally found it between his books on the shelf. Next to his bed stood a crate of water. Slinging his backpack over his shoulders, he grabbed the cookies and the water before he left his room.

Loki was already down the hall when he realised that he forgot his phone. Jogging back and pulling it from the charger, Loki hurried towards the school. His first lesson for the day was Music.

He just walked into the room and sat down on a random table, eating some of his cookies, until the lesson started.

The day passed surprisingly quickly. In Music class, the teacher told them that the class had to attend the school concert in one month. They would all perform one song together. Loki hated himself for being able to sing. He had to sing a duet together with some girl called Carol. The rest of the class would play the instruments and be the choir, singing along with them. It took them nearly the whole class to choose between three songs. In the end, they made a choice and decided for ‘Don’t stop believing’.

Their Maths teacher already announce the first test. Loki wondered how somebody could be so cruel, writing a test just one week after the holidays. _“In a few weeks all other teachers will start to write tests as well, so be happy that you will already have your first mark in Maths”,_ he had said. Sure, but all other teachers will think the same!

During lunch break, Loki spent his time with Natasha and Clint, talking about what they would do on the weekend. All three would stay here, wanting to do something together. Nat suggested going to the cinema. The two boys liked the idea, so this was set.

Last lesson for the day was Science. Loki walked into the room, a smug smile on his face. Again he sat down in the first row, grabbing his phone. Bucky knew when the lesson would start. When the bell rang everybody took their seats. Everything happened like yesterday. Stark would take his phone and tell him to stay behind after lesson for detention.

And then Loki watched. His phone was placed on the desk of Mr Stark, so he could see it perfectly from his seat. At some point the screen light up.

_Once. Twice. Three times._

The eyes of his teacher wandered towards Loki’s phone. He could see them moving, reading the messages. _Jackpot!_

As Bucky told him, Loki asked questions during the lesson and listened.

When the bell dismissed them, everybody left in a hurry. “I’ll see you later, Lokes!” Nat said, disappearing afterwards. Loki was about to start talking to his teacher when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. It was Darcy. “Hey, uhm, how about you already go to your room and I’ll check in after detention”, he smiled. The smile was returned and the girl nodded. “Alright, see you later, Loki.” With this she left the room as well, leaving Loki and his teacher alone.

“Sir, might I check my phone for a second? I just want to look if I got a message.” It was hard for him to suppress the smirk that wanted to appear on his face so badly.

The man looked at him, folding his hands on the table. “You got a message- messages. From your boyfriend… I guess”, he murmured, correcting himself.

Loki acted surprised, “You read my messages?”

“Well, your screen light up and I just saw that-“

“I thought they were boring?” Loki interrupted, a small grin on his face he wasn’t able to hold back.

“Seems like they are not”, it was even quieter than before, still Loki heard everything really clear in the silent, empty room.

Acting like he shrugged it off, Loki grabbed his Maths book. “Sir, I guess you are quite talented with Maths as well. I have a problem. We will sit a test on Friday, but I just don’t understand our latest topic…”

Lifting himself from his chair, Mr Stark walked over him. He glanced down at the open book and nodded. “You are able to understand complex Science, but have problems with some easy Maths task?” he chuckled. Loki shrugged and grabbed his pen, placing it between his lips. He started to suck slightly, chewing on the end of his writing utensil. He felt that his teacher rushed to explain the topic to him when he did so.

Satisfied, Loki thanked the teacher, telling him that he understood.

“Alright, Loki. You may leave now.” Stark loosened his tie, taking a deep breath.

“Thank you, sir”, Loki grinned, getting up from his chair.

He went over to the desk to grab his phone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr Stark. Have a nice day!” Then he left the room and walked out of the school.

 

 _“I think this will be easier than I thought”_ , he smirked to himself.

 


	4. -Chapter Four-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this one.  
> Somehow I don't know how to feel about it.  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think!
> 
> Anyway.  
> Things get a bit more serious.  
> But just a bit... ;)
> 
> Have fun with chapter four of "Are you made of Copper and Tellurium"!

The door closed behind Loki and Tony realised the breath he was holding. Then he chuckled and shook his head. Did this boy really think he could seduce him? Come on.  
When Tony was in high school there were kids like Loki, trying to twist the teachers around their finger. He thought that every school had students that thought it was a good idea to do things like that, just to improve their grade or something.

Loki obviously thought that Tony was an easy game. How he had sucked at this stupid pencil. And Tony had played along perfectly, in his opinion. Acting all flushed and tensed, giving the kid the feeling he was in control.

Today in class the boy acted differently than yesterday. He had listened, participated during the lesson. From what Tony saw, he made all task he was given.

Obviously, and Tony couldn’t understand why Loki thought that his teacher was kinda stupid. The thing with the phone and the messages was planned. Everybody could see that on the first sight.

Still, there was something positive about the whole situation. Tony could let the boy work. He was able to make Loki do his homework, show his best side in class and especially Loki would try to reach the best results. All just to impress his teacher.

A smirk spread on his face. _Two could play this game._

Somehow Tony didn’t understand what Loki hoped to achieve. A better mark? No, the boy was really good in Science. Whatever it was, Tony wouldn’t give it to him.

Well, he couldn’t deny that Loki was good looking for his age. The pale-faced teenager had better looks than most of his classmates. He would be Tony’s type if he wasn’t his student.

The Science teacher sat back down on his desk, looking over the empty class. His eyes stopped at Loki’s seat and again, he chuckled. Deciding that he shouldn’t spend more of his precious time with it, Tony just finished the coffee he got before the last lesson. Then he grabbed his material and jacket, leaving the room. He went down the hallway, heading for the teacher lounge to bring his empty mug away.

To his surprise, Bruce Banner, the Biology teacher, was still there, looking over some papers.

“Hey man, still here?” Tony asked, placing his mug in the dishwasher.

The other man looked up, smiling, “Yeah, I just gave some students extra tasks for the topic we have in biology right now and wanted to check the results. What about you? Why are you still here?”

“Loki Borrson. Detention. I can’t believe that I spent the afternoons of my first two days at this school with the same student for detention. I have the feeling he likes to stay behind.” _And Tony knew why, but Bruce didn’t have to know it as well._

“Ah, Mr Borrson. I had him in my biology class last year. Bright mind, but totally lazy and not interested in lesson”, Banner shrugged.

“True, true. However. I’ll leave now. See you tomorrow.” Tony gave his colleague a smile before he left the room and then the building. He walked to his car and threw his bag on the passenger seat. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Tony fished it out of the pocket of his jacket.

A message from Pepper, his best friend.

 _P: Hey honey. I just wanted to ask, if you want to drop by for a coffee?_ 16:02

 _T: Sure darlin’ ;) I hope you have my favourite cookies!_ 16:04

 _P: Of course! Tony, I would never dare to ask you to come here for a coffee when I know I don’t have your cookies._ 16:07

Tony laughed. Pepper was great. She was always there when he needed her, especially after the huge argument with his father when he found out that Tony wanted to become a teacher.

_“A teacher? Are you insane?! Anthony, you could do so many great things! Don’t waste your brain and talent to teach some stupid teenagers!”_

If Tony wasn’t gay, he would marry her. Might get some problems with her boyfriend, but Tony would marry Pepper.

He could just talk with her about everything. Pepper would listen to every stupid story he had to tell, about his father, about his ex’s, about school.

_And she always bought his favourite cookies for him._

The man started the engine of his Audi R8, driving out of the parking lot.

Another story would be told today. _A story about some particular, black-haired student._

 

  
Meanwhile, Loki knocked at the door of Darcy’s room. He had brought some orange juice from one of the vending machines in the dorm. He had also bought one for Darcy. The girl seemed to be really nice and friendly, not like some other girls here.

After a few moments, the door opened and a smiling girl came into his view.

“Hey, Loki. Thanks for coming. Come in”, she stepped aside and he passed her with a nod, walking into the room.

The first thing that Loki noticed was, that Darcy was definitely a huge fan of video games and comics. On every wall, you could see posters of games, like ‘Call of Duty’, ‘Fifa’ or just good old ‘Super Mario’. Her shelves were filled with all kinds of comics. Also, somewhere placed on the ground or her desk.

“I am sorry. I know it’s messy, but… Well, I am chaotic”, his classmate chuckled behind him, attracting his attention.  
“It’s alright. I am just a bit surprised. I never thought that you were into video games and shit like that.” Loki grinned and stretched out his arm, holding the juice. “That’s for you. I thought you might want some.”

She grabbed the small bottle, nodding. “Thanks, and yes. I am a nerd. Sometimes I feel a bit weird, you know. I am seventeen and I still love superheroes”, Darcy laughed softly.

“I think it’s cool.” Loki looked around once again before he sat down on the small couch that stood in her room.

Darcy blushed a bit, grinning. “I am so glad that you help me. I have no clue about what Mr Stark talks in lesson”, she sighed. Then she went to grab her Science stuff, joining him on the couch.

About three hours passed until Darcy finally understood everything. Loki had to explain it about twenty times, but it didn’t bother him. In the end, it was nice to help her out.

Afterwards, they just talked for a while before Loki went back to his room.

He got ready for bed and laid down. Texting with Bucky, telling him that everything went perfect, Loki sighed. He had Science for his first lesson the next day. Deciding that he would stay up early to grab some coffee from the Starbucks down the street, Loki closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Like he wanted it, his alarm went off at six the next morning. The Starbucks wouldn’t open till seven, so he slowly go ready.

Wearing a simple pair of washed out skinny jeans, a grey plain shirt and his black Vans, Loki just drove a hand through his hair, his strains falling down, barely touching his shoulders. The boy grabbed his Westward fedora hat and his sunglasses, putting both on. Then he grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Before he left the room, Loki checked if he had his phone, wallet and room keys before he left the room.

Staying outside, Loki took a deep breath. The sun was already shining and warmed the air. While he left the school area, he put in his earphones and started to listen to some random songs.

Not ten minutes later, he entered the coffee shop. It took his about ten minutes to decide on something. In the end, it was just a simple latte macchiato and sandwich.  
After he paid, he went back to school.

The moment Loki was about to enter the school yard, a red Audi drove into the parking lot. His new ‘favourite’ teacher got out, carrying his bag.

“Morning, Mr Stark”, Loki grinned, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Good Morning, Loki. Up so early?” The man quirked an eyebrow, walking with the boy to the main entrance of the school.

“No, sir. I woke up early and decided to grab some coffee and breakfast”, he lifted up the sandwich and the cup, “before school starts. The school food isn’t that great, and I am not allowed to make eggs and bacon for myself.” Loki shrugged. The food was okay, but when you had to eat it every day…

“You can cook?” Mr Stark sounded amused, nearly laughing. He didn’t quite believe the boy.

Loki raised an eyebrow. Seriously? “Yes, I can. Not only breakfast but also other stuff.” Then he grinned inwardly. “If you want I can cook for you sometimes. Just give me a kitchen and let me prove my cooking skills to you.”

“I think this won’t be necessary. I believe you.” He was good, Tony had to admit. Looking Loki over for a second, he was surprised. The kid made good choices about clothes. Somehow, Tony had expected him to dress saucier.

_“I am good at a lot of things.”_

 

This kid was flirting merciless.


	5. -Chapter Four (Part Two)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, the last part of the chapter wasn't uploaded yesterday.  
> I probably did something wrong and deleted it... I don't know.  
> Normally, this piece would be the end of chapter four.  
> I will just upload it separate now.  
> It isn't long enough for a real chapter (just about two-hundred words), so I will probably update twice today.
> 
> Hopefully, you will enjoy reading the second part of chapter four! ;)

The smug smile on his face amused Tony.

“I _bet_ you are…” Wow. Was Tony flirting back?! _Get a grip on yourself, Stark._ He cleared his throat and entered the classroom, followed by his student.

“I like your hat”, he pointed out. 

Loki grinned and sat down in the first row. “Thanks, sir. It was a present from my best friend.” Yep, Bucky had bought it for him for his fifteenth birthday, after he and Loki walked through the city and Loki saw it in a store. 

His teacher just nodded, preparing everything for the first lesson. The black-haired just watched him, now and then sipping at his coffee.

At some point, he started to wonder how it would be to sleep with the man. An image flashed into Loki’s mind of him laying on the desk he was currently staring at, Mr Stark pushing into him. 

He didn’t realise that the other tried to catch his attention, already waving. Loki snapped out of his thought, totally flustered. He felt a heat surging through his whole body. The boy knew he was blushing, feeling caught.

“Sorry, sir. What did you say?” he asked a bit confused.

“I asked if everything was alright. You seemed to be somewhere else entirely…”

_Not really somewhere else. I was right there on the fucking table… Shit._


	6. -Chapter Five-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the first ones.  
> School started again, so I don't know when I will be able to upload.
> 
> I wanted to thank you for the nice comments you guys leave! :)  
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter as well!
> 
> Again, I am sorry for the amount of mistakes!
> 
> I think we slowly come to the part where Loki and Tony start to get closer.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading the new chapter of "Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?"!

_“Loki?”_

“Yes, sir?” He finally managed to tear his eyes away from the desk, looking up at the man.

“Are you sure?” His face was red. Tony hold back his chuckle. Was Loki seriously blushing? _Oh god, this boy seriously had a dream of me, didn’t he?_

“Yes, I am sure. I just feel a bit… exhausted. It probably wasn’t a good idea to stay up at six.” Loki rubbed his face, hoping that his teacher wouldn’t recognise the sudden change of the colour on his cheeks.

Tony placed everything on his table before he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. Then he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. The teacher wanted to get himself a cup of coffee from the teacher’s lounge.

“Where are you going?” Loki asked a bit confused.

“Grab a coffee.” He was about to leave when his student spoke up another time.

“Do you want mine? It nearly full, and it would be a waste of money to throw it away.” The boy removed the lid, holding the hot drink up. “It’s a latte macchiato.”

Damn, Tony liked a good latte macchiato. In the staff room, he would just get some cheap filter coffee. He walked over to Loki and grabbed it. “Thanks, Loki.”

When his teacher took the cup from him, their fingers touched. Loki’s skin started to tingle and he wanted to punch himself in the face. “Wait a second!”

He pulled a pen out of his bag and grabbed the coffee again. Crossing the small ‘Loki’ written on the cup, the boy looked up at the other man. “What’s your first name?” he grinned.

Tony was a bit taken aback by the question. Normally you don’t ask your teacher a personal question like that. “A-Anthony”, he stuttered at first, but then looked at the boy. He gained his full ability to speak in full sentences back and started again. “My first name is Anthony, but everybody calls me Tony. I like it more than the full name.”

Already scribbling down the name, Loki nodded.

Two seconds later Tony found the cup back in his hand. He looked at it and chuckled. ‘Tony’ and a smiley were drawn on the paper. “Thank you.” A small laugh escaped his lips and he went back to his desk, sitting down. “Now I don’t have to make awkward small talk with the other teachers.”

“You don’t like them?” the black-haired asked curious, drumming with his pen on the table.

“Well, it’s my third day. I don’t really know them, but… Yeah, I am not the type of person that is crazy about making new friends. Actually, it takes a lot of time until I start to like someone.” Why was he even talking about this? Especially with Loki?!

Slowly the information trickled into Loki’s head. Wow, maybe it wasn’t that easy. _‘It takes a lot of time until I start to like someone’… But yesterday Stark reacted to my actions! He said ‘actually’, there are exceptions._

The teacher hid his huge grin behind the cup, gulping some of the liquid down. He could almost see how Loki’s brain was working. Of course, Tony was lying. It was pretty easy for him to like other people. But he didn’t know the other teachers yet, that was true. The reason for that wasn’t that he needed time. It simply was because he hadn’t spent much time with his new colleagues till now.

Loki realised that he had something to eat as well. Half in his mind and half focused on his food, he took a huge bite. The boy hummed. It tasted really good! He should keep that in mind for next time. Also, he decided to wake up early every Wednesday now, grabbing a coffee for himself _and_ Mr Stark.

Anthony Stark was written in front of his inner eyes. Loki thought that Anthony was actually a beautiful name. He couldn’t understand why the man, who was sipping his coffee delightedly, didn’t like it.

“Sir, why did you decide to become a Science teacher? I bet there are more interesting jobs that involve science.” Well, Loki wanted to become a teacher too. Okay, he had thought about it once or twice. English and Drama. Also, he would look really good in a suit. The boy grinned to himself, then he turned his attention back to the man.

There were, definitely. Still, Tony wanted to become a teacher because he loved to help other people. When the eyes of the kids light up after they understood what Tony tried to teach them. The moment when they asked questions. Oh, it was great.

“Probably, but I always wanted to become a teacher.” He shrugged. Tony placed the cup on his desk and switched the computer on.

“Do you think I would be a good teacher?” the boy asked amused.

“What subjects?” Tony was facing the screen. His hand felt its way around the table, searching for the coffee.

“Drama and English, sir.”

“So you are good at these?” He lifted the cup to his lips, drinking some.

“I am good at every subject, sir. Only A’s.” It was true. Loki was, how his mother said, ‘gifted’ with the ability to understand and learn things easily. Whatever this means.

Tony logged into his account and looked up. “A’s in every subject. Wow, I am impressed. Are you serious? You more seem like the…” 

“The?” Loki frowned.

“Like that type of teenager that makes party and stuff like that.” Like Tony was, maybe that’s why he hadn’t said anything to Loki yet. He wanted to know what Loki would do and try to seduce him.

“Oh, yeah. I do, sometimes. Not that often. You might not believe it, but I prefer to read instead. Shakespeare and stuff like that.” Was Loki really looking like that badass student that drinks all the time and just makes party?

Slowly the rest of the class started to fill the room. Loki realised that lesson would start in about ten minutes.

The lesson passed slowly and Loki had to force himself to listen carefully.

Sometimes he asked questions, sometimes not.

When the bell rang to end the lesson, Mr Stark hold him back before he could leave. “No detention today?” he questioned his student amused.

Then Loki realised that he totally forgot about getting into trouble. “The day isn’t over yet, Mr Stark.” He smirked and left.

Tony looked after him.

And deep, deep down he wished that Loki would do something to get detention this afternoon.

 

_Oh, come on!_


	7. -Chapter Six-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry!  
> It took me so long to update.  
> I didn't have the time. School and all the stuff.
> 
> But I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think!  
> Like always, I am sorry for all mistakes and errors.
> 
> Have fun!

The day passed by ever so slowly. Tony loved teaching, but some days were just so stressful and… boring.

At the end of the day, he wandered off to the teacher’s lounge. There he found a slightly annoyed Bruce Banner. “Hey, man. What’s wrong?”

His colleague looked up at him and huffed, “Loki Borrson.”

Tony had to hold back his chuckle. “What has my favourite student done now?”

“He disturbed the lesson and I couldn’t let him go like this. So I gave him detention. Sadly, I totally forgot about my sister. She wants to visit this afternoon. We only see each other a few times a year…” The teacher let out a long, deep sigh.

“I can look after him. You can go home and see your sister.” Tony said, hopefully not too fast. He casually made himself another cup of coffee while watching the other man.

“Really?” Bruce asked, and Tony could hear the slightest of hope in his voice.

“Yes. I have to prepare some stuff for lesson tomorrow anyway.”

The other patted his shoulder. “Thank you. He’s in my classroom.” Then he rushed out of the room, a smile on his face.

“No problem, buddy!” Tony shouted after him. When the coffee machine was finally finished, he poured some in a cup, walking to Bruce’s room.

He was about to open the door when he heard a voice coming from the inside.

“Yes, we talked for a while. – His first name is Anthony. – You should have seen the pants he wore today. The tightest pants I have ever seen. And his ass…”

Loki had to talk about tight pants, really? Tony would bet that the jeans the boy wore every day were two sizes too small! _Wow, did you really checked him out, Tony? Low mate, damn low._ His own mind said.

Tony just shook his head and continued to listen.

“I’m so fucked Bucky.” So this little shit didn’t have a boyfriend. Tony grinned. “I thought about him fucking me on his table… - Yes, I know that! But you should see him! He is a fucking hot mess! – I bet the sex with him is amazing.”

Now Tony started to imagine it. _Loki laying on his desk, moaning, arching his back._

His cock hardened a bit at the thought and he groaned lowly. He shouldn’t find that hot! No!

He hold his case in front of himself, slightly covering his crotch. After the man took a deep breath, he just walked inside. “Hello, Loki.”

The eyes of the boy fast looked at him. “I have to go, Bucky. Love you.” Then he ended the call and leaned back in his chair. “Where is Mr. Banner?” he grinned.

“At home. His sister is visiting him and so on.” Tony shrugged, sitting down at the teacher’s desk. He opened his case, grabbing the papers he would need. The teacher placed them on the desk and grabbed his glasses.

“I swear, this time, it wasn’t my fault! Clint just wouldn’t stop talking and at some point, I told him to shut up. Of course, Banner only heard me.” Loki rolled his eyes, watching the other.

Tony chuckled, “Of course, Loki.”

His student threw his hands in the air. “It’s the truth! Just because you stupid teachers don’t recognise what half of the class is doing! You always have students you have an eye on and the rest is like air, allowed to do whatever they want.”

“Woah there. You can’t say that all teacher do that. Me, for example. I always look after everybody.” Tony said, looking over the edge of his glasses.

This made Loki scoff, “No, you don’t. You don’t even see that all the girls try to get your attention. You always just see when I want to sleep or play with my phone.”

Stark stood up and walked around his desk, leaning against it. He placed his glasses on his head and crossed his arms, watching over his student.

“Great, do I get another detention? I’m sorry about what I said, okay?” The boy let out a long, deep sigh.

“You are not. Also, you shouldn’t be. It’s true. I don’t give a damn what all the girls do as long as they do their work. You, on the other hand, are not interested in my lesson. The difference between you and the girls is, they try to get my attention by being extremely good in lesson, whereas you try it with getting detention and playing all cocky.” Well, that was it with keeping it a secret that he knew what Loki was doing.

After a few blinks, Loki swallowed. “You… you know that I try to get your attention.” It wasn’t a question. _And I thought everything was going like planned._

A long laugh echoed through the room. “Everybody who doesn’t is blind. The thing with the sexting, seriously? And you should speak quieter when you tell somebody that I have a nice ass.”

The blush that crept on Loki’s face felt like it was burning his pale skin. “If you knew… why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to see what you would try. It’s not often that a, in my eyes, really clever and good-looking student tries to seduce me.” When he realised what he just said, the smile on Tony’s face faded.

“You think I’m good-looking…” Loki said quietly, before his voice raised, “You arrogant bastard! You wanted to make me work, playing with your fucking looks!” He was surprised, but also a bit angry that Tony had tricked him. He got on his feet and stepped towards his teacher.

“Of course, I wanted this! You are a lazy know-it-all! Thinking he can get everything he wants with a charming smile!” Tony pushed himself away from his desk, so they were standing just a few inches away from each other. Wow, Loki was as tall as him.

Loki squinted his eyes. “And you think that you can have everybody you want, with your tight pants, sweet ass and stupidly perfect face!”

“Well, I got you to want me.” Tony hummed, a grin tucking at his lips.

The boy just stared at him for a moment. Everybody would have felt the tensions in the air.

_And then…_

It took Loki one second to move forward and crash their lips together.

Fuck, Tony was kissed by a student. Double fuck, he was kissing him back and closing his eyes!

 

_But it felt damn amazing…_

 


	8. -Chapter Seven-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> So, the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction so far.  
> Please, leave comments and tell me what you all think! <3
> 
> Also, sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter!

Tony drove a hand into Loki’s hair, holding him closer. When he pulled slightly, a moan escaped the boy’s mouth. Tony did it again. Loki moaned a second time, and Tony couldn’t deny it, it was damn hot.

Although Loki was tall, Tony was stronger. He turned them around and pushed his student against the table. The boy automatically jumped on it, sitting down on the edge. Tony grabbed Loki’s thighs to place the long legs around his waist.

The black-haired used this to pull him closer. Their hips slammed together and both groaned at the friction.

Loki bit down on the lower lip of his teacher. This one opened his mouth to let out a moan, what gave the boy the opportunity to slide his tongue into the warmth. He explored every inch and placed his arms around Tony’s neck.

It was great, but after a while, Tony pulled away for air. He looked at the other and grinned. The man lifted his hand, driving his thumb over the red and swollen lips. “This look fits you.”

Giving his teacher a smirk, Loki sucked the thumb into his mouth and bit down on it. Just softly, but it made the older moan slightly anyway.

After a few seconds, Loki released the finger and leaned back on his arms. “Poor Mr. Banner… If he would know what was going on here.”

“Just shut up, you little shit.” Tony chuckled. He stepped away from the boy and drove a hand through his short hair, sighing.

“Oh, come on. Don’t start with the regret shit. ‘This was a mistake. Let’s forget about it. This won’t happen again.’ Please, we both know you liked it just as much as I did.” Loki got down from the desk and hold his waist.

Tony looked up at him. “I was working out how I could sneak you back into the dorm after I fucked that sweet ass of yours at my house.” He said it with a serious voice, still, the man was grinning.

Loki blinked a few times and then replied dryly, “You’ll still have some time for this. I’ll go to my room now, my friends want to come over so we can do some stupid project.” He grabbed his stuff and went to the door when Tony stopped him.

“There are still twenty minutes of detention left, my dear Loki.” A smirk played on his lips while he crossed his arms and looked at his student.

“You are kidding, right?” He saw that the man was totally serious and sighed, “What do you want? A blowjob? Another makeout session? Sex?”

“I bet your mouth is as good at giving blowjobs as it is in talking back, even though I doubt you ever gave one. Also, I have the feeling you never had sex before either. Anyway, the only thing I want from you at the moment is that you sit back down and stay for another twenty minutes.” Tony explained, casually resuming his work.

“How would you know?” Loki asked. Hesitantly, the boy sat back down and watched his teacher.

This one shrugged, not bothering to look up. “I just have a feeling.”

It was silent, you could only hear the typing of the computer keyboard.

Loki looked around and bit his lip. He opened his backpack, grabbing a bubble gum. He chewed on it, full of delight. The boy started to make bubbles and leaned back in his chair.

“Do you give students private tutoring?” Loki asked, leaning on his arm.

“Sure. It’s important to help the students if they don’t understand a topic.”

A smirk appeared on the boy’s lips. “I need extra help, you know. I didn’t get the last topic in physics.”

Stark’s eyes moved from the computer screen to his student. He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m serious. How about… this weekend.” Loki grinned.

“You really want to get into my pants, huh? We both know that this will never happen.” _Sure, Tony. Continue to say this. You might believe it someday._

“Sure, Mr. Stark. Sure.” The twenty minutes were over and Loki stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, _Tony._ ” The boy said with an innocent smile. Then he left the room.

In the moment the door closed behind his student, Tony released a long breath, rubbing his face. He was so fucked.

_Shit, I kissed him! Why didn’t I push him away?! Because I enjoyed it…_

And this was the biggest problem. Tony enjoyed kissing Loki. Loki, his student.

_What am I supposed to do now? If he tells one of his stupid friends I can say goodbye to my teacher life._

But Loki wouldn’t do that. Tony knew what the boy wanted. He wanted Tony.

_Yes, he wants you. And you want him too. Pervert._

The teacher sighed and got up. He grabbed his stuff and went to his car.

Tony grabbed his phone and called Pepper:

-Hey, Pepp. Are you at home?

-Yes. Why? You don’t sound that good. Is everything alright?

-I just need to talk to you. Something happened. Or better, _someone._

-Okay, just come here.

-See you in a few.

They ended the call and Tony started the engine of his Audi.

It took him about ten minutes to drive to her and Happy’s house.

_Pepper is so lucky. She has a husband, a house, they wanted children. Also, she had an amazing job. I want that too! But what do I get? Right, students like Loki that just cause problems._

**Huge problems.**


	9. I am sorry.

I know, I haven't updated in a very long time. But I probably won't update, at least not in the near future. This year of school is very important for my future and I have to study a lot to get good grades.  
Maybe I will update sometime, maybe not.  
I just wanted to let you know and say thank you for all the nice comments.  
There is a chance that I might post another fic somewhen else too but not now.

Anyways, I hope you all are doing good.

L. <3


	10. HELLO YOU ALL LOOK :)

So basically, I wanted to say how sorry I am for not updating in forever!  
But I had a lot of stress with school and I was really bloody down.  
BUT NOW I AM SO HAPPY LATELY AND YALL ILL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND!  
So if anyone is still following this story, stay tuned. ;)

xx


	11. -Chapter Eight-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am back with a new chapter.  
> I know it's not long but I want to try and update regularly again.  
> Once a week at least.
> 
> Anyways, have fun with the new chapter and some inappropriate thing Loki did... ;)

Loki laid in his room, grinning to himself. All in all the day had been more than successful.

When his phone rang, pulling him from his day-dream, the boy let out a long groan. Sitting up, the black-haired grabbed it and answered without looking. Mistake, he realised in the second his brother spoke up.

“Hey, Lo. Just wanted to remind you that I will pick you up tomorrow, okay?” Thor’s voice came from the other end.

“First of all, never call me like that in front of people, Thor. I will personally kill you if you embarrass me like this. Second, I don’t want to come. I’ll call mum. She will understand.”

Loki rubbed his tired eyes, leaning back.

“Loki…” his brother’s voice now sounded angrier than before, “I don’t care what you have planned or if you want or not. It was not a question. It’s our mother’s birthday and if you like it or not, you will attend tomorrow.”

“Your mother.” It was the only thing Loki said, correcting his brother. It hadn’t been the best idea.

“Listen! She is your mother just as much as mine, no matter if you are adopted or not! She loves you as much as me, always treated you like her own child! Because you are! If you think that you can just pretend this isn’t the case, think again! Now, I’ll be there tomorrow at four. She will be happy to see you.” With this, the call ended and Loki rolled his eyes. Great.

Pushing it away, he decided that he had better things to do than to worry about this.

The boy made his homework before he got ready for bed.

Once he was laying and closing his eyes, Tony popped up in front of his inner eye and he groaned. Not the best moment for fantasising over his teacher. Whatever.

Loki pushed the bedsheet aside and pulled his shorts down, sighing. When he saw his boner he groaned another time, pinching the bridge of his nose. As if he really got hard thinking about his stupid ass teacher…

His hand sneaked down his body, getting a hold of his ‘little problem’.

“I hate you Stark,” Loki mumbled under his breath. Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his eyes falling shut.

His hand slowly started to move, pumping himself.

_Tony was lying in bed with him, a smile on his face. The man pushed Loki’s shirt up, kissing along his torso, up to his nipples while his hand drove along the inner side of his thigh._

Through biting his lip, Loki prevented himself from letting out a quiet moan, his hand getting faster.

_While his teeth dragged over one of Loki’s nipples, playing with it, one of Stark’s fingers drove along the underside of Loki’s cock. “So reactive to my touch…” his voice echoed through the silence._

_Loki arched into his mouth, his hips bucking. The finger became a hand and his teacher stroke him, his pink tongue licking away the pre-cum that had dripped onto Loki’s belly._

In his imagination, Tony’s hand became faster and so did his own, jerking himself off.

Without a warning, Loki came all over his stomach and hand. A choked moan fell from his lips and he arched his back.

When he came down from his high, the first thing the boy did was to take a shower.

“Bastard. Stupid bastard,” he panted, strolling to his bathroom.

He had thought that the hot water wouldn’t only clean off the evidence of his dirty inappropriate act but also the thoughts he had. Sadly, it didn’t.

So when he was finished and went back to bed, he still thought of his teacher. With him in mind, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tony was driving home from his talk with Pepper.

_“How could you do that?”_

_“He is your student, Tony!”_

_“You have to tell him that something like this will never happen again.”_

He would do that, Tony decided.

_If it was that easy…_


	12. - Chapter Nine -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I am back! I am sorry I don't post on a regular basis, but this school year has been the worst with exams and everything.  
> However, here is a new (but sadly short, really short) chapter.  
> I never was good at finishing fics, to be honest.   
> There are quite a few ideas in my head for fanfictions but not for FrostIron this time.  
> I hope you enjoy this little chapter.

Why was school always so damn boring? If only a teacher could achieve to catch Loki's attention... Well, any other teacher than Stark.

This one hadn't looked at him since the lesson had started twenty minutes ago and it was pissing the black-haired off. Though, he had probably better things to think about than his hot teacher. It came back to him that he would have to face his mother and Odin later.

Thor had been right after all, Frigga was his mother, always had been, always would be. He was way to sentimental about this... Ugh.

"Mr Stark, could you explain that again? I didn't quite catch it," Loki interrupted the man, who gave him just a glance in return. "No, stop day-dreaming and listen."

Asshole... Loki rolled his eyes and as soon as the bell rang he grabbed his stuff. "Loki, stay behind, please," he heard the voice of his teacher. Great.

"What did I do now?" asked the teen, leaning against his desk. Just when all the other kids were out, Stark closed the door and looked at his student.

"What happened... Look, I am your teacher. You are my student. Shouldn't have happened. Won't happen again, okay?" Tony said, looking at him.

Loki had stopped listening after 'What happened'. He grabbed the man's face and pressed their lips together. This was better than cursing at the man in his head, this way he could release some steam...

For a few seconds Tony kissed back, but then he realised once more what he was doing and softly pushed him away. "Stop. I said no..." he murmured, watching the boy.

"Oh, come on. We both know you want this," Loki said, huffing, "Just let it happen."

Tony stepped away. "It's wrong. So no, this won't happen."

Loki grabbed his bag and went to the door. "Sure, honey. I'll see you tomorrow for extra lessons. After school, here." With this he left. And damnit, Tony already knew he would come anyways.

_But two could play this game..._


End file.
